One Strange Family
by bubbly123
Summary: Brennan has been placed with her dead best friend from college daughter since before she came to the Jeffersonian. Over the years, she had become a mother to the child, and Booth has become the father figure. The story is WAY better then the summary.
1. I'll never leave you

_**This is just an introduction to this story so you know what's going on. I know it's kind of overdramatic in a way, but in a way not so much…**_

* * *

January 23, 2003

Temperance Brennan said she never wanted children ever since the horrible incident with her parents. A year before she had started working in the Jeffersonian she received a phone call that changed her plans.

It was close to midnight, Brennan had just gotten home from her last class of that day, she was finishing up her doctorate this year, and she was taking as many classes as possible. She sat on her couch in exhaustion, when her phone rang startling her.

"Hello, is the Temperance Brennan?" The man on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Brennan questioned confused as to why someone would be calling her at this late of time.

"I'm sheriff, Randal Coffee of the Washington D.C police department. I'm calling because Erin Chace has just been killed in a car accident."

Brennan was in shock; Erin Chance had been her closest (and only) friend she had all through college. Erin, like Temperance, had come from a broken home. Unlike Temperance, Erin believed in love, and that there was someone for everyone. This way of thinking led her to having a baby girl named, Mandy well she wasn't exactly a baby anymore since she had just turned six last October. Mandy's father had died before she was born so the only person she had was her mother.

Since Erin had no family Brennan was her emergency contact. So it was no surprise that the police had called her.

Tears started to fall down her face, realizing that the person who was the closest thing she had to a family now was dead.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this." Sheriff Coffee said, "But, as you probably know Ms. Chance has a daughter, and you are the registered godmother."

Brennan held back her tears trying to regain her composer, "Yes I know."

"Now unless you want don't want to become her permit caregiver, she will be placed in the system."

"No," Brennan quickly said, she shuttered at the mere mention of the foster system, "I want her."

"Ok, you will have to go to court and confirm this, until then she will have to stay in the system but once all is finalized she will be yours."

After Brennan spoke to the police officer a little longer she hung up the phone, and cried herself to sleep.

February 1, 2003

Today was the day when everything became finalized, Brennan now had custody over Mandy. The day after Erin had been killed Brennan was allowed to see Mandy, that was one of the hardest days of her life, she had to explain to a six year old that her mother was dead. Since then Mandy had been placed in a foster home, but she saw Brennan just about every week, but today she would get to go home with her.

"Tempe!" Mandy came running into the court room, she wrapped her tiny arms around her legs and clung to her. Brennan smiled at her and picked her up, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Mandy nuzzled her head into her neck, "Tempe?"

"Yes, Mandy?"

"Are you going to leave me like mommy did?"

Brennan let out a sob and held her tighter, "No, I'm never going to leave you."


	2. I get no respect

Present Day

"Mandy!" Brennan called down the hall way for the fifth time that morning, "You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up."

"Alright mom, geez." Mandy called back, ever since she was about eight she had started calling Brennan mom.

Brennan rummaged around the kitchen preparing her coffee, Mandy emerged from the hall way, her light brown curls where pulled back with a few strands hanging down around her face. At the age of 15 Brennan couldn't help but think how fast time had flown by, when she looked at Mandy she still saw the little six year old running around the apartment playing pretend.

"Is dad picking me up from school today?" Mandy asked grabbing her book bag off of the table. When she first started living with Brennan. Brennan started working at the Jeffersonian, while Brennan and Booth were becoming best friends; Booth was also becoming a father figure to Mandy. Since she had never had a father before it didn't take her long to click with him.

"Yes, since he get's Parker this week he wanted to pick both of you up." Brennan replied ushering Mandy out of the door and into the car.

Once she dropped Mandy off at school she went straight over to the Hoover building, Booth and her had a meeting with Dr. Sweets this morning.

* * *

"Dr. Brennan how nice of you to join us." Sweets greeted her when she stepped into his office fifteen minutes late for Booth and her session. Booth was sitting on the couch tapping his foot looking bored.

"Sorry, Mandy wouldn't get up this morning." Brennan replied sitting down beside Booth. "I don't know why she'll get up and get ready for you better then she will for me."

"It's because she likes me better than you." Booth replied jokingly.

"Do you guys find it interesting that you behave almost like a divorced couple with a child?" Sweets inquired.

"What…no we don't." Brennan stated bluntly.

"Yes, yes you do." Sweets said sensing an argument arising, "I mean look at it, she stays with agent Booth every other weekend, she calls you mom, and agent Booth dad it's very much like a divorced couple."

"She stays with Booth every other weakened because he has Parker."

"Exactly, they act like siblings don't they?"

"Sorry Bones, but I'm with Sweets on this one." Booth said cutting of the argument that was about to go on for weeks if he didn't stop it. "So I am still picking her up today right?"

"Yes, I have to leave; I have a lot of work to do. I'll see you later Booth." Brennan said getting up and leaving.

"No, Dr. Brennan you can't just," before he could finish his sentence she had shut the door, "get up and leave…." He focused his attention onto Booth now. "So how does Hannah deal with this relationship you have with Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm not discussing this with you." Booth said before he too got up and left.

"I get no respect…" Sweets signed.

* * *

Later that day Booth was sitting outside of Mandy's school waiting for it to get out, he had just picked up Parker.

"Dad, is Mandy staying over all week?" Parker asked excitedly.

"Of course bub, doesn't she always."

"Yeah, I was just making sure, is Hannah going to be there?" Parker questioned, Booth could almost hint a bit of disappointment in his voice when he mentioned Hannah. "Yes, Parker you know Hannah lives with me now."

"I know, but she's never stayed over when I've been there."

"Don't worry; we're going to have fun like we always do."

Just then Mandy's school let out, Booth was randomly tapping the steering wheel when Parker caught his attention.

"Look dad, Mandy's kissing that boy!"

Booth immediately stopped tapping the wheel and followed Parkers vision, Booth's jaw dropped. Sure enough there was Mandy lip locked with some kid, Booth felt the urge to go at rip that boys head off, before he could get out of the car Mandy had said goodbye to her "friend" and was getting into the car.

* * *

The car ride to Booth's apartment was full of Parker and Mandy talking, Booth on the other hand hadn't said a word.

Once they all walked into the door, Hannah was sitting on the couch typing on her laptop, "What's wrong, babe?" She questioned once the kids had ran off into Parkers room. She shut her laptop and went to wrap her arms around his neck. He hadn't said a word since he came in, and had a somber look on his face.

"Nothing…" Booth brushed her off, "I need to call Bones."

Hannah just stood there shocked felling rejected, Booth walked into the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone.

"Brennan." She answered.

"Bones! Did you know Mandy had a boyfriend?" Booth exclaimed freaking out.

"Of course I did, Booth."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He stressed.

"Booth, you need to calm down it's not that big of a deal." Brennan said trying to reassure him.

"NOT that big of a DEAL! Yes it is! When I pulled up to the school and see my daughter kissing some punk ass kid, that's a big deal!"

"Booth, I've met him and I gave her the okay to date him. They occasionally spend time together, it's fine."

"Just because he got your approval doesn't mean he has mine, I want to meet this boy." Booth said finely sounding a little but calmer.

"Alright, I'll set up diner with his family if you want."

"That'd be great Bones, thanks." Booth said, quickly feeling guilt from raising his voice to her. "Look, I'm sorry…"

Brennan cut him off, "its fine, I should have told you. Just try not ponder it, and have fun then we'll have dinner with his family Monday. "

"Okay," Booth said smiling, "again, thanks."

"Anytime."


	3. Discomfort

Even though Hannah wasn't exactly happy that her boyfriend had been comforted by his partner instead of her she decided to push that to the side and make the best of the weekend.

As they all sat around the dinner table, Parker had been talking non-stop then he tapped Mandy on the shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Dad, Parker wanted to go get ice cream." She said bluntly.

"Mandy, you were supposed to say YOU wanted to get ice cream too!" Parker exclaimed, "Then he defiantly would have said yes if we both wanted to!"

Hannah was about to take a bit of her food but stop once she heard Mandy call Booth, dad. His partner's child staying over was bad enough, but that was the last straw.

Booth not paying attention to Hannah's look of shock just laughed amusingly at Parker and Mandy's pointless back and forth.

"If I say we can go get ice cream will you two stop fighting?" Booth asked.

"We're not fighting." Mandy said, Booth always thought Mandy was as stubborn and Brennan.

"Yeah dad, if we were fighting you would know." Parker finished.

* * *

After ice cream, they all headed back to Booth's apartment where they stayed up half the night watching movies and playing on Parkers X-box. Parker and Mandy both had fallen asleep on the floor, Booth got up and turned off the T.V and went into his bedroom. Hannah was sitting in the bed reading a book; she shut it once Booth came into the room.

Booth was about to climb into bed when he notice Hannah's eyes staring him down.

"What's wrong?" Booth questioned.

"Nothing, it's just…don't you think it's a little weird that Dr. Brennan's daughter calls you 'dad'?" Hannah questioned, trying to put her thoughts as delicately as she could.

"How could you say something like that?" Booth shot up out of the bed, "Bones and I are the only people that girl has had since her mother was killed!"

"I know Seeley, you've told me before, but do you not understand where I'm coming from?" Hannah exclaimed.

"No I don't, she may not be my biological child, but she is just as much my child as Parker is. Sorry Hannah, but last time I checked children before girlfriends." With that Booth stormed out of the room, he decided he would sleep on the couch tonight.

Mandy woke up with the smell of pancakes in the air, she stood up from the floor stretching being carefu

* * *

l not to step on the still sleeping Parker.

"Good morning." Mandy greeted Booth who was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Moring, did you sleep well?" Booth replied.

"Yeah, for the most part."

"For the most part?" Booth questioned looking confused.

"I heard you and Hannah fighting…" Mandy trailed of looking guilty.

"Oh," Booth said feeling bad, "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have heard that."

"Its fine, I guess I understand how Hannah feels."

"No, there was no reason for her to say that, and you know that. This is definitely not the time to compartmentalize like your mother, now is the time to get mad like me." Booth said half joking, half not.

Mandy smirked, "It's pointless to get mad, it's over with."

Right then Hannah walked into the kitchen, "What's over with?" she questioned.

Mandy looked over at Booth, "Nothing, I'm going to wake up Parker since breakfast is about finished."

When Mandy walked out of the kitchen Hannah took the opportunity to talk to Booth.

"Seeley, I'm sorry. I was way out of line last night."

Booth was setting the table, "Yeah, ya think."

Hannah was getting agitated from not receiving his full attention. "Look at me Seeley!"

Booth was shocked, he stopped what he was doing and gave her is attention.

"I'm trying apologizing to you and you won't even look at me!" Hannah exclaimed about to cry.

Booth, being Booth felt bad for making her cry, he went over and hugged her, "Look I'm sorry Hannah I'm acting like a jerk."

Hannah sniffled, "It's alright I guess it's pay back from me acting like a jerk last night."

Meanwhile

"Parker wake-up," Mandy said gently shaking him, "come one dad's fixed your favorite, pancakes."

With that Parker shot up and ran towards the kitchen, but quickly stopped.

"What is it?" Mandy questioned.

"Hannah and dad are hugging." Parker said.

Mandy noticed the hurt in his voice, "Do you not like Hannah?"

Parker shook his head no, "You know what Parks I'm not exactly crazy about her either."

"Really?"

"No," Mandy replied with a slight chuckle, "but my mom says that we should like her because she makes dad happy."

Parker pondered this, "But Bones makes dad happy, why can't they date?"

Mandy knew the answer to the question, but wasn't sure if Booth would want her to tell Parker, "I'm not sure." She lied, "Now come on lets go eat."

* * *

The rest of the week went by with no drama, purely fun. It was Sunday afternoon, Parker was playing his X-box again, and Mandy was sitting on the couch beside of Hannah who was on her laptop. Mandy wondered if she ever got off of that thing, just then the door bell rang.

"Can you get that?" Hannah asked, Mandy just rolled her eyes and went to answer the door.

"Hey mom." Mandy greeted Brennan. Booth emerged from the kitchen; he had been cleaning up from lunch since Hannah never really did anything.

"Hey Bones, come in."

"Did you guys have fun?" Brennan questioned moving into the apartment.

"Yes, always." Booth replied smiling.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker exclaimed throwing down his controller and giving her a hug.

"Geez, I can barely get him off of the thing, but once you come in he doesn't pay it any attention." Booth said shocked.

"What can I say, he likes me better." Brennan said smirking repeating what he had told her in Sweets office. "Hello Hannah."

"Hello Temperance." Hannah replied with a fake smile. The door bell rang again this time Booth answered the door.

"Hello Rebecca." Booth greeted.

"Hey mom!" Parker said happily.

Rebecca stepped into the apartment as well, "Hello Dr. Brennan." Rebecca greeted her.

Booth was starting to feel uncomfortable having his ex-girlfriend, his girlfriend, and the women he truly love all in the same house.

Brennan picked up on his discomfort, even though she wasn't entirely sure what it was for."Are you ready to leave Mandy?"

She nodded, "Let me go get my things."

* * *

_**I know this is a very weird way to end the chapter, I guess it would be called a 'cliffhanger' or it could also be called, 'I don't know how to continue this chapter so I'm just leaving it like this', which ever you prefer. Reviews are loved!**_


End file.
